


Rooftop Squabbles

by BrightShadow



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, batbros, batfam, batfamily, reasons you shouldn't fight on a rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightShadow/pseuds/BrightShadow
Summary: One of the squabbles between the boys nearly turns deadly





	Rooftop Squabbles

**Author's Note:**

> crappy title is crappy  
> enjoy my little random ditty

They’re fighting when it happens. Jason Vs. Dick & Tim. A fight started over something stupid- not that Jason needs much of a reason to pick a fight with the Bats. He snatches one of Tim’s cool collapsible staffs and extends it to hit the hidden releases on Tim’s utility belts and flings them, taunting Tim as it clatters onto the rooftop and skids away from the fight. Tim growls and launches at him. Jason dodges but Tim fakes him out and just barely manages to catch him. They grapple for a moment before Jason is forced to relinquish Tim’s staff to get away. Tim flips away and lands on one of the only tiled of the roof tops in Gotham- and slips. Tim tries to catch himself but the tile cracks under his feet and Tim slides toward the edge. His quiet surprised gasp is lost in the ambient noise. Tim’s eyes go wide behind his mask as his hands reach for a grapple gun that isn’t there.

Dick sprints but he’s too far away and he knows it. A scream bursts from his throat as his little brother goes into open air with no way to catch himself.

Jason is closer, turning on his heel by instinct the second Dick screams. He sees Tim in the air and his twist becomes a lunge, sending Jason into the air with Tim.

It’s instinct again that has him catch the lip of the roof with one hand as he grabs for Tim with the other. Jason grabs the first thing he can-Tim’s hair. No doubt it hurts like a bitch but not as much as hitting the ground would _ _.__ Tim throws his hands up, eyes on the far away ground, and finds Jason’s jacket sleeve with both hands, knuckles going white as he twists his fingers into the fabric. For the most part Tim doesn’t have a problem with heights. But everyone has a problem with heights when they fall from deadly height with no way to catch themselves. Tim is chocking on his panic as Jason blurts out

“Got you! I’ve got you!” Back over his shoulder he yells “I’ve got him!” And yeah he’s got Tim but he’s twisted _ _backwards and__ _ _sideways__  over the edge of the roof, one hand on Tim’s hair and the other gripping the lip of the roof. He didn’t exactly have time to consider leverage when made the desperate lunge to grab Tim’s too short hair. Damn Tim for listening to Bruce and Alfred and getting it cut.

Jason feels the slick strands slipping through his fingers, because of __fucking__  course it’s raining, and tightens his grip. The strands pop as he twists his fingers deeper. It’s the only thing keeping Tim from becoming street art. __Fuck__  

“Remind me to __never__  take your belts again, they would make __awesome__  handles right now,” Jason says, strained. “Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s grabbed me by them,” Tim whispers as he tries and fails to pull himself up Jason’s arm. It’s too awkward of an angle. Plus it’s wet. __Why does it have to be wet?__

And then Dick is finally there, arms locking around Jason’s waist as he slowly pulls his brothers up.Dick doesn’t stop until both of his little brothers are firmly in the middle of the roof, as far from the edges as he can get them. Jason and Tim lie there, panting and unmoving, Jason with his fingers knotted in Tim’s hair and Tim unable to let go of Jason’s jacket.

The com crackles to life in Dick and Tim’s ears. “Status report,” Bruce barks as he Bruce rushes to their position. He wasn’t worried about the scuffle,overheard on the coms Because Dick __always__ leaves his line open before Dick screamed. Jason hasn’t seriously tried to hurt them in almost a year and Bruce doesn’t want to think Jason has relapsed but Dick, and he knows it was Dick, was screaming loud enough for Bruce to hear it from blocks away

“We’re ok,” Dick says but he doesn’t sound reassuring. “We-We’re all ok. It’s fine. He’s fine. Hood caught him.”

The knowledge that Bruce is rushing to the scene is what enables Jason to detangle his fingers from Tim’s hair. “Hey,” he croaks at Tim. He coughs and tries again. “Hey, let go of the jacket kid,” Jason says. “Can’t,” Tim whispers. Jason understands. Jason shrugs the jacket off without complaint. “Thanks for…” Tim swallows hard, leaving the sentence there and Jason does an awkward jerky nod shrug in answer. 

Jason flexes the fingers he caught Tim with, rubbing them to try and erase the feeling of Tim’s hair slipping from his fingers. He kicks Tim’s gear to him as he goes and Tim’s foot slams down on it, dragging it close like a kid grabbing for their security blanket as best he can without his hands. “Just watch your fucking footing,” Jason says before firing a grapple off.

And if he tests it a little more vigorously than usual well no one on this rooftop is going to judge him. He ~~flees~~  swings off before Bruce can arrive or Dick can calm down enough to stop him.

Bruce arrives on the scene a bare handful of minutes after Jason left. The first thing he sees is Tim lying on the rooftop with Jason’s jacket clutched in his hands. His heart stutters and his mouth goes dry but no.

No, Dick said they were all fine. He said Hood caught “him”. Someone, Tim by process of elimination, fell- __almost__  fell and Hood was the one to catch him.

“Hey B.” Tim greets with a wobble to his voice. “What happened,” Bruce says. Dick is the one to answer. “We were fighting Hood. Something stupid. It was barely a fight, really. Hood popped Red Robin’s belts to taunt us. Then Red Robin lost his footing and I was too far to-.” Dick swallows and forces his hands to stop shaking. Tim takes it upon himself to finish for Dick.

“Whoever redid the Jones’s roof skimped on the tile. Cheap crap cracked under my foot and a couldn’t catch myself. Hood caught me. ‘Wing pulled us up. Hood cleared out while Dick was talking to you.” Bruce nods. “Why do you have his jacket?” Bruce asks. “Couldn’t get my fingers to let go.” Tim says. Bruce can see where Tim’s fingers warped the jacket’s fabric and he nods. It seemes like that’s all he can do at the moment. “Injuries?” he asks. “Minimal. Few scrapes and bruises. One cut already taken care of” Dick says. Bruce nods once, sharp, and decides this is enough for tonight. “We’re calling it a night, Return to the Cave,” Bruce says.

The boys are too shaken up to get their feathers ruffled over Bruce’s tone. They nod and follow Bruce into the night, towards home. Soon the itch to have everyone home and safe that is never quite satisfied will be quieted just a bit.

 

Jason gets back to his hideout and catches sight of the broken strands of black hairs stuck the crevices of his gauntlets. He rips them out and tosses them in the garbage where he won’t have to look at them. But it’s harder than that to get the feel of Tim’s hair snapping under the weight of gravity trying to drag him down to the concrete and how damn close Jason was to loosing his grip when Dick pulled them up out of his head. He’s painfully, bitterly, glad that Dick pulled them up when he did. He doesn’t think he could have lived with the guilt of killing a- a Robin. Of killing another Robin. 

 


End file.
